With the rapid development of Internet technologies, the quantity of services interacted in the network is increasing, while users also set a higher requirement on network performance. Meanwhile, during the interacting process of service data, such problems of network as congestion, delay and packet loss become more and more serious.
Generally, in the prior art, the network congestion state is eliminated by the following way: a core network entity configured with a congestion detection capability detects its own output port and samples an output port queue, and creates a congestion message and transmits the congestion message to a terminal corresponding to the sampled point causing the congestion if detecting that the output port is in congestion state; and the terminal decreases its own data transmission rate according to the received congestion message. See FIG. 1, terminals 1, 2, 3 and 4 transmit data to terminal 5 through core network entities B1, B2 and B3, wherein B3 has a congestion detection and congestion information transmitting capability, and B3 samples the output port queue periodically; and B3 transmits a congestion message to a source terminal corresponding to the data packet of the sampled point when detecting that the output port is in congestion state.
A wrong judgment always occurs by the way of eliminating network congestion state mentioned above, see FIG. 2, multiple data packets containing source address information for transmitting the data packets are buffered in the output port queue of B3 in turn; it can be seen from FIG. 2 that the congestion of B3 is caused by terminal 1, however, the source terminal corresponding to the data packet sampled from the output port queue is terminal 2 when B3 detects that the output port is in congestion state, so, B3 determines that the congestion of the output port is caused by terminal 2 and transmits a congestion message to terminal 2 so as to make terminal 2 decrease the data transmission rate. Whereas, terminal 1 which actually causes the congestion of B3 still keeps a rapid data transmission. In this case, the congestion state of B3 is not eliminated and may even worsen the congestion state.